Promises
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Dua orang. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Sepasang jiwa. Dihadapi oleh pilihan. Dalam lorong rumah tua itu, sang pria sudah membuat keputusan sekaligus janji. RnR please? Warning: OCFem!Indonesia


**-OwO-**

Hetalia Axis Powers © coretkakaksayacoret Himaruya Hidekaz

Story © coretTheAwesomecoret Me

Warning:

OC, OOC~, Bahasa yang gak efektif? Alur yang… terlalu cepat? ^^;

**-OwO-**

Dua orang. Perempuan dan laki-laki.

Sepasang jiwa. Dihadapi oleh pilihan.

Dalam lorong rumah tua itu, sang pria sudah membuat keputusan sekaligus janji.

"Kau yakin?" Tangan si wanita digenggam dengan erat oleh si pria.

"Aku yakin sekali Nesia,"

"Tapi Jogja, ini….ini keputusan yang besar bukan?" Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Jogja tersenyum lemah, dan mengelus rambut Indonesia yang panjang dan hitam pekat itu dengan sayang.

"Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia," Jogja memanggil si wanita dengan nama lengkapnya.

"Aku benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan,"

"Semua orang mendukungku, dari rakyat sampai bos-ku, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku-aku… merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," Indonesia sekarang menatap wajah Jogja dengan khawatir.

"Aku tahu bahwa nantinya akan sulit,"

"Karena itulah, aku ingin selalu bersamamu." Indonesia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata ketika mendengarnya, perasaannya campur aduk, perutnya terasa mual, karena ketakutan akan bahaya yang Jogja bisa hadapi kalau 'menikah' dengannya. Tapi, dia juga senang sekali karena Jogja mau bersamanya, selamanya.

"Jangan menangis," Jogja menyeka air mata Indonesia, kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi."

Indonesia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, untuk sekarang, dia hanya ingin berada dalam pelukan Jogja.

-OwO-

"Kakak terlihat cantik sekali!" Jakarta memandang kakak tercintanya, Indonesia dengan kagum, -kagum akan hasil riasan yang ia berikan pada Indonesia tepatnya-.

"Be-benarkah?" Indonesia tersenyum kecil

"Padahal ini kan hanya kebaya sederhana,"

"Mungkin yang membuat cantik adalah senyum kakak," Jakarta membelai pipi Indonesia.

"Senyum ini… sama waktu kau menikah dengan Jepang,"

Indonesia berdiri dengan geram waktu mendengar nama 'Jepang' disebut.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, dia itu penipu!"

"Lagipula, kau tahu kan dia bukan memperlakukanku sebagai istrinya," Indonesia menggigit bibir.

"Dia menganggap aku adalah_ romusha_, _Jugun Ia_-" Jari telunjuk Jakarta berada tepat di depan bibir Indonesia.

"Kak, maafkan aku telah membawa kakak pada kenangan itu, tapi tolong jangan rusak hari paling bahagia kakak,"

"Aku senang sekali, karena sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum bahagia kakak, jadi tolong, jangan ingat semua itu lagi,"

Indonesia menarik nafas, berpikir baik-baik tentang ucapan adiknya itu. Indonesia memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bingung."

Jakarta tersenyum lemah, setelah melepaskan pelukan Indonesia, ia menuntun kakaknya keluar dari kamar tersebut, untuk memulai 'pernikahan' sederhana tersebut. Sederhana, tapi penuh kebahagiaan, dan tentu saja, atas dasar cinta.

-OwO-

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, hidup pasangan –Indonesia dan Jogja- itu bahagia, bagaikan sebuah dongeng –meskipun pekerjaan mereka menumpuk-, tapi ternyata, cerita indah tersebut yang seharusnya berakhir dengan slogan "Hidup Bahagia Selamanya" harus berhenti untuk melewati badai pada tahun 1949.

Indonesia terlihat bingung dan takut, tapi beruntung, Jogja ada di sana bersamanya, untuk mengenggam tangannya, membuat ketakutannya sedikit menghilang.

Meskipun begitu, dia tahu bahwa Jogja juga bingung dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka berdua menunggu keputusan para pemimpin yang sekarang sedang bersidang, beberapa orang silih beganti, keluar masuk ruang rapat tersebut.

Kenapa semua orang begitu panik? Karena Belanda kembali menyerang wilayah Indonesia. Dan sebentar lagi akan menuju ke tempat ini, wilayah milik Jogja.

-OwO-

Jogja menatap Indonesia dengan lembut, sementara Indonesia sendiri matanya sudah sanngat merah, buliran-buliran air mata telah membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak,"

"Indonesia," Jogja berkata dengan tenang, tapi tubuhnya sendiri juga gemetar.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Indonesia, pergilah bersama Jenderal itu,"

"Aku…. Aku mau bersamamu!" Indonesia mencengkram salah satu lengan Jogja, tidak mau melepaskannya.

Jogja menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia sendiri tidak mau berpisah dengan Indonesia. Tapi apa daya, Indonesia memang keras kepala.

Dalam sela-sela tangisan Indonesia tersebut, Jogja mendengar ada suara mobil yang sedang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"Ya Tuhan," Jogja terkesiap, sadar bahwa itu bukan suara mobil yang biasa ia dengar.

Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Indonesia untuk bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, oke? Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersembunyi," Jogja menatap Indonesia dengan tegas, kemudian meninggalkannya setelah gadis itu mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Jogja berhenti, lalu kembali menatap Indonesia.

"Dan satu lagi Indonesia, kalau aku berteriak lari, cepatlah lari, larilah secepat yang kau bisa, temui Jenderal yang kubilang tadi,"

-OwO-

Suara pintu yang diketuk mulai terdengar, Indonesia hanya bisa menahan nafas, ia terlalu ketakutan, bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun.

"Siapa?" Jogja berseru, meskipun Indonesia tahu bahwa Jogja hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, Jogja sangat tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

Jogja segera membuka pintu, bau asap rokok tercium olehnya sehingga membuat dia terbatuk-batuk kecil. Laki-laki yang menghisap rokok itu hanya diam saja dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan-nya tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?" Jogja berkata dengan sinis setlah tertegun melihat orang itu dengan cukup lama -Sementara itu, Indonesia mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik seluruh percakapan tersebut.-.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu,"

"Aku tidak tahu Nederland," Jogja menyebut nama laki-laki tersebut dalam bahasa 'Nederland'

Belanda berdecak kesal, lalu menampar Jogja dengan keras. Indonesia yang mendengar suara itu menahan dirinya sendiri untuk marah dan menangis. Dan dengan segera, Ia kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Jogja berteriak dengan marah.

"Aku? Bukankah kau yang memulainya?" Belanda tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak berbuat apapun!"

"Diam kau, dan cepat beritahu aku dimana Indonesia berada!" Belanda berteriak dengan marah, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk meninju Jogja.

Jogja meludah ke arah Belanda, kemudian melakukan tendangan ke arahnya agar Belanda menjauh dari Jogja, "Tak ada untungnya memberitahumu, dan aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya!"

Tendangan yang Jogja berikan tadi sukses membuat Belanda terjatuh, membuat personifikasi Negara kincir angin tersebut sangat marah.

"Berani-beraninya kau,"

"Memang kenapa, apa aku salah berbuat seperti itu padamu?" Jogja memandang ke arah Belanda dengan nada meremehkan.

"Sangat salah, idiot," Belanda segera memberikan serangan balasan kepada Jogja, namun Jogja dapat menghindarinya dengan lincah.

"Hah! Segitu saja yang kau bisa?" Jogja memprovokasi Belanda. Sekali lagi menendang ke arah Belanda, tapi kali ini, dia berhasil menghindari tendangan Jogja.

'_Aku tidak bisa bertahan lama untuk melawannya'_

'_Indonesia harus segera pergi sekarang' _Jogja berpikir, dan tanpa tanggung-tangung, dia segera meneriakkan nama Indonesia untuk segera pergi.

-OwO-

Indonesia dengan segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan menghambur pergi ke pintu belakang, dia berlari secepat mungkin, tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa bahkan dia berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki apapun.

Indonesia segera berhenti dan terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar suara tembakan dari rumah yang baru saja ditinggalkannya tersebut.

'_Ini… Tidak mungkin terjadi kan?'_

'_Ya Tuhan… Jogja tidak mungkin mati kan?' _Pikiran Indonesia kacau, air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Dengan segera, dia segera berlari, mencoba mencari Jenderal yang akan melakukan perang gerilya.

Indonesia benar-benar marah, dan bersumpah di dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan membalas Belanda, dan dengan sangat senang hati, mengirimnya sendiri ke neraka.

-Fin- (or… not?)

**-OwO-**

**Note:**

**Jenderal di sini maksudnya Jenderal Sudirman;**

**Terus, saya bikin ini sebagai latar belakang pas Jogja bergabung dengan Indonesia~ -yang saya artikan sebagai menikah~ D-**

**-OwO-**

Selesaai~ ;

Haduuh…. Capek, pegel gara-gara ngetik, dan kerja otak terkuras sama Try-out Matematika… OTL… *plak! Malah curcol*

Dan… Ung… apa perlu saya lanjutin cerita ini?

Bolehkah saya minta review-nya~?

**-OwO-**


End file.
